Your God
by x.Radish.x
Summary: For I will never be your God, and I'm not sure I want that job anymore. Stone Sour - Your God TMM


I haven't uploaded in a while, so I scrounged for lyrics and wrote this instead of revising for my BCT exam.

I hope you enjoy it: also, I don't own anything related to Tokyo Mew Mew.

Maddie. xx

**

* * *

**

Your God

**-**

_What am I suppose to do now?_

The night feels empty but for the two of them and the darkness that entraps them is penetrated only by the orange glow of the streetlamps that line the cracked sidewalk.

She trembles. He seethes.

_Reveal to me this ugly thing_

_I must've meddled by your head_

_It's getting out of hand again_

_Nobody sees it, but I can_

"Do you not care?" Kisshu asks her, feeling his hands become clawed fists. Something like hate unfurls within him and digs its thorns into his throat. Ichigo looks up from her feet to meet his eyes. Her own are tearful.

"Kisshu…"

He snarls, "You are ignorant as the human scum you protect."

"The people I fight for are not scum," she hisses. Ichigo takes a step closer to him so her face is inches from his and Kisshu is overtaken by the familiar urge to kiss her, forcefully and angrily.

He does not. He only holds her gaze and waits for rage to overcome him.

_You thought of everything, I bet_

_But did you think that I might die?_

_I haven't really smiled and I don't know how long you know_

_Something's going to give again _

_Something's going to give again!_

When it does not and he is instead wracked with overwhelming sadness, he clenches his jaw to contain the sob that begs to escape from between his teeth.

"You don't understand," he tells her in anguish. A single ashen hand creeps to stroke her cheek. "All I want is you, Ichigo. My koneko-chan."

She does not flinch under his caressing hand. Her eyes close and she only moves closer. There are goosebumps on her soft flesh and crystalline tears caught in her long black lashes. Her lips are like rose petals.

Kisshu longs for her.

_I try to fight, but did you listen?_

_Even though you're gone, I'm never finished_

_I can never be your God_

_And I don't even think I want the job anymore_

"Teach me," she moans. "Teach me to love you."

Kisshu takes her face in his hands, gently, gently. Her lips quiver as he leans forward to capture them in his own, pressing, lingering, begging to be answered.

When she kisses him back he takes her into his arms, moulding her with his body and crashing forward to kiss her harder, deeper.

Ichigo tangles her fingers in an emerald snarl of his hair and submits to him when he runs his tongue over her lower lip.

_Say something, anything to me_

_I did believe, but I have doubts_

_So many reasons to hold on_

_Conflicting interest, isn't it?_

Kisshu feels something like triumph roll along his limbs and crash like thunder in his head and he only holds her tighter against him, relishing the way the curves of her body press so firmly against his torso. She sighs when he takes her lips in his teeth and cries out when he runs a tender tongue along her jaw line.

"Ichigo," he sighs, over and over. "I love you, I _love_ you."

And when she begins to cry he lets her go before she can shove him away.

_I guess I'm better off in the end_

_Cause you were always there to blame_

_I haven't felt so bad and I don't know how long you know_

_I can't get away again_

_I can't get away again_

"I can't," she sobs. "Don't you understand? It's not _right_."

That prickly hate crawls back from his gut and embeds itself in and around his heart. He closes his eyes and stares up at the night sky, searching for the stars amidst the heavy fog of pollution. He finds none.

"Ichigo," he begins and his voice trembles, with anger or despair he does not know. "Please…"

Ruby hair falls about her flushed and teary face. He extends a hand so he may tenderly brush it back and she slaps it away. He sees the pain in her eyes as she does this.

"No!" she wails. "Don't you _dare_ touch me anymore."

_I try to fight, but did you listen?_

_Even though you're gone, I'm never finished_

_I can never be your God_

_And I don't even think I want the job_

Kisshu recoils as though stung. The thorns around his heart constrict and he feels as though he cannot breathe.

"Koneko-chan…"

"Ichigo," she corrects him. She swipes angrily at her tears and raises her head to glare at him.

Kisshu ignores her. His hands reach for her, desperately, the way a drowning man may reach for floating flotsam. His golden eyes are both mournful and pleading.

"Koneko-chan," he repeats firmly. "This is not _wrong_. You and I…we're the same. Just please…_please_, let me hold you."

_See, I try to fight, but did you listen?_

_Even though you're gone, I'm never finished_

_I can never be your God_

_And I don't even think I want the job anymore._

"No, Kisshu!" she protests furiously, cringing away from him. Her pretty mouth sets into a determined line and her eyes narrow further. Kisshu clutches at emptiness.

"God, _please_," he cries, advancing toward her. Misery hums in his head and hates coils tighter around his heart. "Ichigo, I _need_ you."

"Go away." Her voice is colder than ice and it makes his flesh crawl and his eyes tear. His face crumbles and he darts snakelike to entwine her in his strong arms, burying into her chest.

"Tell me you love me," he howls. "Tell me, dammit!"

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_How am I supposed to live now?_

Ichigo protests and Kisshu feels her small hands pulling at his clothes in attempt to remove him from her. He holds her tighter.

"Just tell me you love me…"

"I can't," Ichigo sobs. "Because I don't."

_All I ever did was try, but the story ends_

_So I guess I'll have to die._

Kisshu raises his head to slam his lips onto hers in a furious, painful kiss. She gasps and grips his shoulders, still pushing him away from her. Again, he refuses to be pushed away.

"You do! You will!" he commands. "Tell me, Ichigo!"

_All I ever did was try, but the story ends_

_So I guess I'll have to die_

"I won't."

Her voice is thick with tears and Kisshu leans his forehead against hers as she ends her struggle, knowing it is futile.

"Let me teach you," he whispers gently. The tenderness in his voice astounds even himself and he sees something in her eyes melt. She wants to, he knows it. But she will not.

He traces her features one last time with loving eyes: that face he knows so well, that face that haunts his dreams. "I love you," he reminds her again. "I mean that."

She has the dignity to look ashamed as she says, "I know that, Kisshu."

"Please?" he asks and this will be the last time.

Just as he knew she would, she shakes her head. "No."

Kisshu kisses her lips softly, tenderly. She does not kiss him back.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_How am I supposed to live now?_

"This is goodbye, then," he tells her quietly. Her heartbreak is reflected in her eyes but she keeps the rest of her face blank as she nods firmly.

"Yes."

When he pulls away, she does not reach to drag him back.

When she turns and walks slowly away from him, he does not run to stop her.

They each wish that the other would.

_How am I supposed to...?_


End file.
